1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to the use of fluorine and nitrogen doped substrates for balancing power and performance within circuit designs.
2. Description of Related Art
As the size of the integrated circuit devices is continually reduced, more and more devices are included within a given chip. However, as more circuits are included on each chip, the need to balance the performance and power consumption within the chip becomes an increase in priority. This need is sometimes difficult to achieve because efficiencies are gained by manufacturing as many different devices as possible using simultaneous processing. Therefore, it is most desirable to achieve performance and power balancing in a process that does not require substantial changes to the integrated circuit manufacturing steps.